The 100 outcasts
by Jacob Denness
Summary: In a world of impossible creatures Clarke griffin and Bellamy Blake have been working to help over outcasts like them self's for years but little do they know that there carefully constructed world is about to come tumbling down.


Chapter 1

The 100 outcasts

 **I just wanted to before we start give a shout out to the things that inspired this one like the incredible all soul's trilogy tv shows like being human and even other fanfiction like devotion. Hope you enjoy but seriously if you do please review and say because I've got a lot of ideas I'm toying around with right now and I'm likely only to go with the ones people seem to be in to.**

* * *

 **In a world of impossible creatures Clarke griffin and Bellamy Blake have been working to help over outcasts like them self's for years but little do they know that there carefully constructed world is about to come tumbling down.**

 **Three years ago Clarke griffin discovered a mysterious book that even though she was a witch of impeccable lineage caused her to run from everything she had ever known and the iron fisted congregation becoming an outcast.**

 **Two years ago Bellamy Blake's home town was destroyed officially in a forest fire with no survivors but he survived since then he has been different he is a vampire but no ordinary vampire and if he was discovered he would be put to death he is an outcast.**

 **One year ago Raven Reyes had everything great friends great boyfriend and she was just about to start at mit but then it all changed one terrible night she lost friends her boyfriend and was left broken now a lycan she left forced to be an outcast.**

 **But now everything they and all their friends have been running from is about to catch up with them how many of them will survive.**

* * *

Were all hiding something if you think about it? Aren't we from the moment we wake up open our eyes and look in that mirror we all just tell our little lies? Suck in that gut, colour that grey hair, twist off that wedding ring and why not? Really what are the consequences what penalty is there; after all you're only human you tell yourself but what if you're not.

What if some cruel dammed twist of fate makes you something more, something different something that's supposed to be impossible. What if you're not human any more what if your something else who forgives you then, everyone spends a night or two on the dark side and then regrets it but what if you only exist on the dark side.

Life is a series of choices all taking you down various different paths and you make them every day all those little lies push us all down those paths. The lucky ones get to chose were they go and keep hold of all of those lies but then there are the rest of us how don't get a choice.

Those of us how get forced down that dark path, those of us who get stuck wondering asking all those questions that never get answered no matter how much you might ask or wont them to be answered. What am I, am I still me, why did this happen to me, were on earth do I go from here and then one day you find yourself in an eternal nowhere an outcast and then all you ask your self is how did I get here.

Clarke

Clarke could feel it, the magic of the book in front of her how powerful it was. The vibrations the book was giving off were almost deafening, worried about overs sensing them she looked around the reading room cautiously. But most of the students were gone for the day and the only ones left she knew to all be human.

Turning back Clarke frowned she had come across books with magic woven in to them before like every witch, but she could tell the book in front of her was something different. Giving a slightly frustrated breath she looked at her call sheet trying to figure out how this book or whatever it was had ended up in front of her, but all it said was what she had written out this mourning a request for alchemical manuscripts with relevance to 15th centenary medical theory.

Looking back down at the book and its worn red lever cover decorated with spirals she frowned trying to decide what to do about the book. She knew the rules when your mouther is one of the congregations high counsels three witches the governing body of all supernatural creatures, and there making no secret of the fact that their trying to groom you to be on the high counsel one day you get pretty familiar with all their rules.

Stuff like this was supposed to be handled by them, she knew what she should do she should leave right now go call her mouther and tell her what she had found. But then the high counsel would send a couple of the congregations witch's to retrieve the book and she would never see it again. Clarke wasn't entirely sure why but that idea sound really bad to her, just one look she thought biting her tong. Moving a trembling hand round to one side of the book she opened it slowly she could have got an impression of what was inside without even opening it with the vibrations the book was putting out.

But with something like this she wanted to see it for real. The first page was black except for several signatures, former owners Clarke guest. Sticking out her fume Clarke placed it to one of the signatures, but before she even touched it to the paper, a vision of an old man with a long white beard in some kind of castle study shot across her field of sight. 'Wow,' she said pulling her hand back a little shocked a lot of objects maintained an impression of its past specially an object like this. But it was rare they were able to give off a vision that clear in most cases she would have been lucky to just get an impression of the man let alone were he had been when he had signed his name in this book.

Taking a deep breath Clarke started to move the page upwards wanting to look at the second but as she did she saw them there, words shooting across the page, there a second and then gone the page was a white palimpsest. For a moment Clarke didn't believe it but holding the page up the light confirmed it, there were words or shadows of words flouting around inside the page, it was hard to believe any one could have pulled off a white palimpsest charm on such a large scale.

A white palimpsest was a way of concealing words inside whatever you wrote them on for security, another witch or wizard only being able to being able to see a shadow of what was there. What surprised Clarke was the scale the whole page seemed to be a white palimpsest and she knew for a fact it was one of the headrest charms to pull off. She had only ever heard of witches being able to conceal a small section of a page in a grimoire or conceal a short message on a shred of paper using a white palimpsest. Inspecting the page further something struck Clarke the words weren't how they should be.

She had never seen a white palimpsest before, but she had read about them the hidden words did move about but they were supposed to move as a group. Whatever piece of writing that had been hidden being seen as a moving shadow just out of sight but these words were all broken a part moving individually. Turning the page over she saw why, pages had been removed from the book she could see the jagged edges were the pages had been torn away. Looking at the remnants of them Clarke frowned the idea of damaging a book like this disturbed her on an instinctive level.

When a witch made a relic like this they weren't just making a tool something to be used, they were also making an entity. Something that was on a certain level alive, and because of this every witch on a deep biological level had an instinct to protect such a relic, and this one had been damaged hurt by someone. It was no wonder the Wight palimpsest wasn't working the way it was supposed to. Biting her tong Clarke moved her hand to the remnants of the pages; brushing her index thing across them she got a sharp shock 'ow'. She said instinctively pulling her hand back it was like touching a live wire which was another sign of the books power few things could give off a shock like that.

Sucking her finger she turned her attention to the next page, and she saw it was a white palimpsest as well. But this one had an ornate illustration in the centre of a tiny beautiful laughing baby girl floating in a clear glass vessel, it held a silver rose in one hand and a golden rose in the other. On the baby's feet were tiny wings; wrapped around the base of the vessel was an ouroboros. The tail and the mouth meeting just above the baby's head with blood dripping down through it dark curly mass of hair it seemed to be laughing because of this it's blue eyes shining with enjoyment.

As Clarke leaned closer to the image inspecting it she thought she saw it move for a second, instinctively she leant back but as she did a thought accrued to her. Stretching out a trembling hand she flicked the page over and then back the moment she did so, her theory was confirmed. There where now several ornate drawings of birds on the page, whoever had made this book in addition to using a white palimpsest had cast a disorder charm on the illustrations. A disorder charm wasn't as difficult as a white palimpsest was, but still you would have to be above average at the craft to pull it off. The effect of a disorder charm was that every time you lost sight of one of the pages it would move in to a state of none being and while it was there it would trade places with one of the others in the book.

So when you turned back to it the page would be different, the more important ones would appear more often. But you would only be able to get the illustration's to stop moving, the same way you made words hidden by a white palimpsest visible, if you said the built in key phrases in modern terms this book had been password protected. Clarke frowned thinking about this, unfortunately with some of the pages missing even if she knew the password it wouldn't work. While whatever was on the missing pages was separated from the book as a whole, this jumbled puzzle of mismatch words and illustrations couldn't be put back together, simply put some of the pieces were missing.

Clarke shat still staring at the birds on the page, which she knew to be powerful sources of magic trying to think of a way around this. For some reason she didn't understand Clarke felt like this was something she was meant to do. Absentmindedly she hovered her finger over a drawing of the white Raven one of the most powerful breads of familiar out there. As she did this she started to feel a cool breeze on her finger, realising something was up Clarke retracted her hand quickly worried. A moment later the books pages started moving as if court in some kind of wind that was effecting only the book, it wanted to show her something.

Clarke knew books like this could sometimes do this, but it was supposed to all be possible with people the book had been built to recognise. When about half the books pages had been blown aside it came to a stop, trembling slightly scared now she leant forward to look at what the book wanted to show her. She recognised the circles swirls and lines mapped out on the page as a start chart right away, but not any ordinary start chart it was a predictive chart. A start chart that mapped out dates and even locations of future events, but whatever was supposed to happen unfortunately covered by the white palimpsest. But all the same Clarke knew not to ignore something like this so she pulled a notepad and pencil out of her bag, and started writing down all of the dates and locations the chart was showing her. There were a lot of them counting them up as she wrote them down Clarke realised there were exactly 100 dates and locations listed, and the first on the list was todays date and her current location.

Bellamy

Bellamy lay in the dirt a gaping wound in his abdomen, not entirely sure how he had got here but he just struggled onwards trying to keep him self-breathing. Every breath was excruciating, to the point he almost wished for death, but he was far too stubborn to let the end come. For whatever you wanted to call it to take him too easily, but sadly he was beginning to think he wasn't going to have too much of a choice. There was the pain in his abdomen, but also there was a strange burning sensation all over his body so this was a fight he was defiantly going to lose eventually. But then again why fight Bellamy thought to himself as he lay there staring up at the night sky. Just as that thought accrued to him Bellamy's mind started to spiral.

Why even bother he thought I'm already dyeing and it's not like I have any one left I care about let alone anyone who cares about me, I don't even have anyone or anything to live for not any more. His life had never been stellar he'd never known his father his mother had been seen as the town whore, but she was his mother and he had his sister. They were both gone now, he wasn't entirely sure how he knew that but he knew. They had been his whole world his little sister Octavia had been so brave outgoing and uninhibited he had always worried about her even though he knew he shouldn't have. It had led to a lot of arguments between them ironically the last thing he remembered before being here in the mud was arguing with her. He had promised when she was a baby he would always protect her he didn't remember how but he knew he had failed at that.

Whatever had happened was really messing with his head. He was curious about that what had actually happened to him, but it didn't really matter to him now that much, not anymore. He wasn't sure if the idea of living mattered much to him anymore. Who am I really supposed to live for he thought? His sister his mouther they were gone he had no one else no relatives that would even notice he was gone no friends ever not really. 'I'm alone,' he whispered thinking a load, sending a strange burning pain shooting through his abdomen. Something beyond the injury was definitely happening to him.

A wave of sadness and fear hit Bellamy now his world hadn't just been destroyed his family wasn't just dead, he was going to die alone somehow he had only really realised that just now. No one was even going to care are probably even notice he was gone. In a rather selfish way this bothered him, he hadn't done anything hadn't left any kind of mark that he was here. This made him snigger slightly; you really are selfish stubborn piece of shit he thought as that strange hot pain reverberated through his chest. He wanted to live now even though he had nothing to live for, just so he could leave some kind of a mark on the world.

Lost in thought Bellamy started to feel that blackness coming on, his body was giving up weather he liked it or not. It was shutting down taking him in to that goodnight, the blackness was such in fact he almost didn't hear it, the sound of a branch break a few feet away from him. Surprised Bellamy thought he might have imagined it, but then he heard an almost angelic voice say 'you're actually here.' Curious now he turned in the voice's direction encoring the pain, and Bellamy's eyes widened in shock. The young woman standing over him was only a couple of years younger than him maybe his sisters age, but that wasn't what shocked him it was that she looked exactly how he had imagined a fairy-tale princes since he was young.

It was almost like she had walked right out of his dreams or maybe whatever fever he seemed to have was making him hallucinate. She was so beautiful she could be a hallucination, long blond hair sapphire blue eyes pale skin shorter than averring with a medium to slim build. To be blunt she was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen she was a dream. Then again maybe she was, whatever this fever was it could definitely be making him see things, it had to be there was no way a girl like that would appear just as he was dying.

'You have a choice,' the girl or the princes as he had just decided to call her said urgently kneeling down beside him. 'There's no stopping what's started if I let it continue you'll be changed forever, so do you want to live.' Bellamy thought this over for a second even though he still wasn't sure if this real, it sounded strange what she had said but he knew his answer.

He opened his mouth to give it but just as he did, he felt a strange hot bubbling sensation in his chest and he coughed up a load of blood. Breathing heavily he felt himself begin to black out but just before he did he manged to say 'I want to live.'

Raven

Raven lay in her hospital bed staring out the window at the sun as it set, everything that had happened replaying in her mind as it had around this time for the past month. The doctors told her she would be able to leave soon, but in a way she didn't really want to. Because leaving meant on some level moving on and she had no idea how she was going to do that. Her best friends Atom Roma Gina Thomas her boyfriend Finn were all gone forever now. Raven just didn't know how she was supposed to have a life without any of them, feeling a tear run down one side of her face she turned over in bed and tried not to think about it and eventually she manged the drift off to sleep.

Sometime latter a sudden pain in her head woke Raven, rubbing it she opened her eyes she saw the full moon shining in the sky through her window. But before she could fully take it in, the pain hit her again rubbing her temple more furley, she moved in to a sighting bastion wondering what was going on. The bites and scratches she had got from whatever it had been that had attacked them, had caused her a lot of issues over the last month but this was something new. The pain struck again worse this time so she fumbled for the call button, but then stopped noticing the wearied feeling in her joints. It was kind of like when you had a knot in your shoulder or something, but not quit somehow it felt hot like her joints were heating up. As she flexed her hands and legs experimentally the pain started to increase but it was ok it was just kind of like a growing pain.

However she knew enough to be able to tell that something was happening so she reached for the call button again to get a nurse, picking it up though she heard a massive cracking sound then felt a searing pain in her elbow. Dropping the button she saw that her elbow had somehow just broken. Before she could think Raven heard more cracking and felt more pain as more of her bones started to break them self's. Screaming she fell out of bed but the pain only continued getting worse and worse, as her whole body became nothing but pain she screamed and screamed eventually a nurse appeared looking concerned.

Raven looked up at the nurse screaming for help but the nurse just stood there looking terrified 'what are you doing help me,' she begged. But then she saw her hands an arms and what they looked like, hair was shooting up out of her skin at a faster and faster rate. She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth all that came out was a loud growl. With that the nurse started running out of the room don't leave me Raven tried to scream but all that came out were growls laying there in intense pain her vision started to go blurry eventually everything went black.

* * *

Raven only remembered flashes after that. After how long she didn't know she began to regain her senses, opening her eyes her whole body feeling saw she realised she was no long in the hospital. Looking up scared she saw that she was in the middle of a forest and somehow she was naked, fear began to well up in her as she remembered last night. But before she could panic too much, she heard a rustling from behind her looking around quickly Raven saw dark skinned black-haired guy perhaps a bit older than her walk around a tree in to the small clearing she was in.

The guy stopped in his tracks clearly frown by Raven being naked they both just stared at each other. Raven didn't speak there was something about him that was off, he didn't look like someone who was dressed for a hike with that lousily fitting white shirts and equally louse genes and for some reason he was wearing fick black sunglasses.

'Clarke,' the guy called suddenly after a few minutes turning his head behind him slightly 'I've found what that list of your wanted us to find but I think this is one you should handle.' He looked back at Raven now 'sorry,' he said frowning 'Clarke's coming she's better help with,' the guy fell over his words her gesturing at her.

Raven opened her mouth to say what she didn't know still feeling scared but also slightly bewildered now. But before she could the guy disappeared behind to tree 'hay,' she shouted after him 'who are you.'

A moment later a blond blue eyed girl who curiously looked younger than the guy appeared who did look like she was dressed for a hike 'wow,' the girl said shocked.

'Yea,' Raven said nodding 'do you mind if I have your coat.'

'Of course,' the girl said quickly taking off her long fick coat.

'Thank you,' Raven said breathing a sigh of relief getting up quickly and putting it on.

'Really don't mention it,' the girl said nodding smiling 'my names Clarke and I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us.'

'What,' Raven said shocked looking in to Clarke's serious face.

* * *

 **I know ending things here is a bit abrupt and I'm probably leaving you with a lot of questions but really this is more of an introduction than a chapter, plus like I said I've got a lot of ideas on the go so if people like it I will write more.**


End file.
